1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an art concerning a management support of planning operation, for example, a production planning, an operation planning, a project management, and so on, and particularly to a planning operation management support system, and a planning operation management support program supporting for revising an already created plan when some modifications are occurred to the planning operation created once.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in planning operations such as a production planning, an operation planning, a project management (hereinafter, referred to as “planning operation”), it is not a rare case that a Gantt chart is used for a progress management. The Gantt chart means a band-shaped graph used for a management of staffs or process flows in factories, or the like, and time is disposed in a horizontal axis, and staffs, manufacturing facilities, or the like, is disposed in a vertical axis, to show information such as individual work start dates, and work completion dates by the respective process flows, in band shapes. Further, in some process flows, there is a case when an intermediate fabrication manufactured by a certain process flow is further processed in another process flow. This cross relationship may be clearly specified by arrows from the work completion date of a former work to the work start date of the following work.
As a conventional progress management method in design and development, it was necessary for a manager of a project, such as a project manager, to define entire work item of the corresponding project at first and set lead times of the respective work items on a computer, when a process planning of a project is created (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. Hei 9-138823).
Besides, when a delivery deadline of an objective product of delivery (hereinafter, referred to as “delivery date”) is suddenly. changed, and a necessity of shortening a delivery date is occurred, the project manager conventionally has to edit with adjusting lead times of the respective work items manually with referring to the created Gantt chart.
As stated above, in a progress management method of process flows in production, development, and so on, using a conventional Gantt chart, parameters such as the respective work items, periods are inputted and created in each time, and therefore, it takes not a little work hours to define the respective work items, and in addition, there is a case when some leakage occurs in the necessary work items of the respective projects, when a new project is established.
Besides, when the new project is established, it is well conceivable to divert a data of a past project, but it is required to correct numeric values such as a parameter value of a period required for the respective work items to be inputted again, and it takes a time for this work. Therefore, there is a problem that it differs little from creating the Gantt chart newly in an overall labor.
Further, in case when a change of a delivery date is occurred suddenly while the project is in progress, it was impossible for the project manager to make an accurate correction of the process flows considering actual working days, and so on, although it is possible to correct the process planning roughly by adjusting the working period of the respective work items in the Gantt chart created by him/herself or an affiliate.